


Providers

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Old West, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needs can always be met, even when injured on a long ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Providers

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

Chris turned in the saddle to check on the two men behind him.

They had been returning to Four Corners after escorting a prisoner. Ezra had suggested they stay in Willow Creek for a night on their way back, Chris had agreed as he'd been getting a little weary himself. Vin, on the other hand, would have been quite happy to continue camping out. Chris should have listened to Vin. When a couple of would be bounty hunters recognised the tracker, Chris and Ezra wasted no time helping their friend. But not before Vin was shot, twice, once in the arm and once in the opposite leg. That man never did anything by halves. The doctor in town had patched Vin up, and although Chris and Ezra were quite happy to stay at Willow Creek, Vin had insisted he was well enough to go home. Chris had consented, as long as they took it slow and Vin double up with someone, Vin certainly wasn't up to riding on his own. Chris now thought staying at Willow Creek would have been the better option, the sun was beating down, no-one had expected the weather to turn heat up like this.

Chris decided that it would be best to stop soon, they could resume their journey in the morning, hopefully in cooler weather. Chris stopped to wait for Ezra and Vin to catch up so he could let them know he planned on making camp a little further ahead. He watched them make their slow approach, feeling sorry for Vin, this heat must be irritating his injuries. As he watched Chris noticed that Vin didn't look all that uncomfortable. He was sitting in front of Ezra, while the gambler held the reins in one hand and the other arm was around Vin's waist keeping the tracker still. Vin had leaned back against Ezra's chest, and his hat was lowered over his eyes. Chris almost thought Vin was actually asleep until he realised both men were talking quietly to each other.

Chris' horse fell into step beside Ezra's. "There's a stream up ahead, I thought we might make camp for the afternoon," Chris stated.

Ezra nodded, "I concur Mr Larabee, I'm sweltering in this weather."

Chris looked down at Vin, "Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

Vin moved his head and let his had drop to the side of this injured arm, he squinted up at Chris, "I wouldn't mind some of that chocolate Ezra got in town."

Ezra stared down at Vin, "How did you know I acquired confectionary?"

Vin didn't answer, just gave Ezra a pleading look.

Ezra sighed, "It's in my saddlebag."

Chris reached over and hunted around. He pulled out the half melted piece of chocolate, "You should have eaten it when you bought it," he said.

Ezra shrugged, "I had no idea it was going to get this hot."

Chris reached over Vin to feed him the bit of chocolate that was left. Vin didn't waste the opportunity and let the sweet candy slide down his throat while licking and sucking any excess off Chris' fingers.

When Vin was finished, Chris absently sucked his own fingers wanting to taste where Vin's mouth had been.

This was hardly fair, Ezra thought, it was his chocolate after all, he wanted a taste too. Ezra leaned over Vin, running his tongue over the tracker's lips until they parted. Ezra slowly slid his tongue into the delicious mouth, savouring the traces of chocolate he found in the moist cavern.

Ezra automatically began unbuttoning Vin's shirt, letting it fall open. The sun caressed Vin's skin, which was now glistening with a light sheen of sweat. Vin moaned into Ezra's mouth when he felt the light touch of the gambler on his burning flesh. Ezra broke away from the kiss, but continued gliding his fingers over Vin's chest adding a little more pressure.

Chris noticed Ezra was trying to change his position in the saddle and, although Vin wasn't complaining, he could see the tracker was being jostled around. Chris edged his horse a little closer, "You're lookin' a little uncomfortable there Ezra."

Ezra gave Chris a sidelong glance, his emerald eyes widening as Chris reached over behind Vin, and rested his hand over Ezra's bulge. Chris grinned as he undid Ezra's pants, drawing out the hardening organ. Although Ezra couldn't thrust, the up and down motion of the horse effectively allowed Ezra's penis to slide through Chris' hand. Chris would occasionally squeeze Ezra's erection and then run his hand over its tip. Ezra's began breathing heavily as he continued rubbing Vin's lean chest, pinching at the nipples as he came to them. Finally, Ezra felt his release and gave Chris a grateful smile as he adjusted Ezra's pants.

Before Chris could find something to wipe his hand with, Vin grabbed their leader's wrist with his good arm. Vin licked and breathed in Ezra's essence, sucking each one of Chris' fingers into his mouth and letting Chris slide them out again.

"You seem to be our provider, helping us obtain whatever we may want, or need," Ezra observed as he watched Vin attack Chris' hand with more relish than he had when it was chocolate he was devouring.

Vin gasped and forgot about Chris' hand when Ezra reached down and drew out his own hard cock. Ezra began stroking Vin, and Chris moved down, drawing his horse as close to Ezra's as he could. Chris twisted slightly in the saddle, and bent over Vin, placing most of his weight on the one stirrup. Chris was careful not to bump the injured leg, as he started to lick at Vin's manhood enjoying the salty taste of sweat on Vin's flesh. Vin groaned and reached over, knocking Chris' hat back to grab a handful of the other man's blond hair, ready to push Chris closer towards his groin.

Ezra quickly grabbed hold of Vin's arm, making the tracker let go before he pulled Chris off his horse altogether. Chris tried to oblige Vin, opening his mouth he managed to take half of Vin's length into his mouth. Chris immediately began suckling, and that sensation coupled with the fact that Ezra had started fondling Vin's swollen balls, caused Vin's release. Chris caught and swallowed most of Vin's liquid heat.

Chris straightened himself in the saddle, while Ezra buttoned Vin's pants. Chris and Ezra leaned over so their lips could meet, Chris opening his mouth to accommodate Ezra's searching tongue. This time Ezra savoured the traces of Vin in Chris' mouth.

Vin was leaning heavily against Ezra, and the gambler placed a hand over Vin's bare chest, feeling the tracker's heartbeat become more regular as Vin fell asleep.

"What about you?" Ezra asked when the kiss was over.

Chris grinned at Ezra, "Tomorrow, I ride with Vin and you can be the provider."

THE END


End file.
